Six More Months
by Hobbster
Summary: Follows The Long, Cold Winter. Josiah helps Rebecca overcome the malevolence of Tyler Lance.


Six More Months

Josiah rode alone from Eagle Bend. He just completed fourteen days of transporting prisoners and testifying at their trial. Josiah longed to see Rebecca. There was something about that woman that made him stand taller and laugh easier.

Rebecca was a pretty little thing; she was only a little over five feet tall and 100 pounds. She had a shock of curly auburn hair. She usually wore it piled up on her head; but her hair was always falling around her face, framing it with soft curls. Rebecca thought it was untidy; Josiah found it disarming. She was 15 years his junior; but she either didn't notice, or didn't care.

His blood boiled at the thought of that abusive bastard of a husband she had, what he did to her, how he affected her life then, and even to this day. Josiah would have never met Rebecca if it wasn't for her search for a gunman. The Lord works in mysterious ways…

Rebecca knew how to please a man; she was passionate. She wanted Josiah as much as he wanted her. He felt a stirring in him as he thought of her.

It was just after nine o'clock that evening when Josiah rode into Four Corners. His heart beat a little faster when he saw a light in The Weaving Shop. He dismounted, approached the door and knocked expectantly, anxious to see Rebecca. She came rushing from the sitting room, adjusting her clothing and pulling her shawl around her shoulders as she opened the door to Josiah. Instead of the warm greeting he expected, Rebecca seemed nervous. She glanced over her shoulder at the sitting area, as if monitoring Josiah's line of vision.

"Josiah! You're back! We didn't expect you until tomorrow!" said Rebecca apprehensively.

Josiah studied her face and said, "I left immediately after the verdict. You seem busy; I won't keep you." He was hoping that she would disagree and invite him in. Unfortunately, that was not to be. Josiah continued, "Have you been invited to the dance on Saturday?"

Rebecca's eyes darted as she spoke, "Yes, I've been invited. I didn't know when you would return. Josiah, would you please visit me tomorrow? There is something we need to discuss."

Every time Josiah caught her eye, Rebecca averted her gaze. Josiah forced himself to smile and told her, "Tomorrow. Good night, Rebecca."

"Good night, Josiah." Rebecca closed the door.

Josiah mounted and rode to the livery. After seeing to his horse, he dropped off his personal items at the church and walked back to the saloon. Josiah's mind raced as he replayed the events that just transpired with Rebecca. He shook his head to clear the jumble of thoughts. He was greeted by his brothers as he entered the swinging doors. "Thought you'd be in Eagle Bend 'til tomorrow!" Chris called out to him. Josiah removed his hat and coat and tossed them on an empty chair at another table. Josiah sat with the other six. The saloon was empty except for a couple of men who drank too much and were nearly passed out.

"Hey, 'Siah!" Vin cajoled, "Ya look like ya lost yer best friend!"

"What's the matter, Pard?" wheedled Buck, "Yer horse die?"

Chris slid the bottle across the table and Josiah took one of the glasses from the center. He poured without saying a word, and slid the bottle back toward Chris. Josiah looked at the glass without touching it.

Ezra studied Josiah's face and drawled, "It appears to me that Mr. Sanchez is deeply embroiled in a predicament of a personal and distressing nature. And since he has deigned to endow myself and my fellow compatriots with his presence, one can only surmise that his dilemma involves Miss Cole."

"Shut up, Ezra," growled Josiah as he continued to look at his glass.

Inez knew Josiah returned from Eagle Bend early. She and Rebecca became close friends and discussed almost everything. Inez approached cautiously. "Senor Josiah, would you like something to eat? Or something hot to drink, maybe coffee or tea?"

"No, thank you, Inez," he replied wearily. As she turned to go back to the bar, Josiah asked, "Inez, you and Rebecca often talk; has she been …associating…with anyone while I was away?" Inez looked at Josiah in disbelief. "No, never mind," he said quickly, "Forget I said anything. Thanks." He half-smiled and nodded to her. The look on her face concerned him and he really didn't want to know; at least for now, he still had hope.

Ezra spoke up again, "Mr. Sanchez, if you are inquiring whether Miss Cole has been 'associating' with any male companions…"

"Shut up, Ezra," barked Chris with a glare.

Now the six were concerned. This time, Buck had no humor in his voice, "Want to talk about it?"

Josiah shrugged his shoulders, gestured with his hands and looked at the faces of the men around the table. If he expected them to confide in him, he needed to display the same confidence. He described how Rebecca stood in the doorway looking over her shoulder and that she was attending the dance with some one else. Then he told them the part that seemed to concern him the most, "She wants to see me tomorrow because, her exact words were, 'There is something we need to discuss.'" Josiah picked up the glass and downed it in one shot.

Everyone just stared at him – all thinking the same thing – but no one saying it. Buck stared at J.D. trying to silently warn him to keep his trap shut. Every man knows that it's never a good sign when a woman has something to discuss!

Ezra looked at Josiah and articulated in his own inimitable way, "Mr. Sanchez, it appears to me…"

"Shut up, Ezra," boomed six voices in unison.

Josiah felt that he was putting a damper on the evening and left the saloon. He was bone-weary from the long ride and the trial. As he wondered how he was going to sleep with his mind as agitated as it was, exhaustion over-took him. Josiah slept dreaming of happier times with Rebecca.

The next morning, Josiah busied himself with work around the church. He ate his breakfast in his own kitchen, something he rarely did. Throughout the morning, one or another of the six would enter the church to talk. Nathan stayed the longest. He could honestly say that he hadn't seen much of Rebecca, and didn't see her with any man.

Each one delivered a message from Rebecca: Please come to The Weaving Shop.

The afternoon was a replay of the morning. The second time J.D. returned to remind Josiah to see Rebecca, Josiah turned to him in anger. But before a word could escape Josiah's mouth, J.D. confronted him directly. J.D. drew himself up to his full height and stood immediately in front of Josiah. "Josiah, maybe I should be afraid of you and just not say anything because I wouldn't have a chance if you decided to fight me, but someone has to tell you because you're acting like an ass! We're all drawing conclusions about Rebecca and none of us know a damn thing, so instead of hiding in the church like you've been doing, maybe you should go talk to her and find out for sure what this is all about! Personally, I like Rebecca, and I find it hard to believe that she would be doing anything behind your back, and it seems to me that if you cared about her, you would at least give her the benefit of the doubt! There I said it."

Josiah stared at J.D. amazed that he could say all that without pausing to draw a breath! "Breathe, J.D.," Josiah said as he placed an arm around the young man's neck, "Out of the mouths of babes…" Looking down at J.D., he said, "Thanks, son, I guess I needed to hear that." Picking up his coat and hat, Josiah walked out of the church with J.D.

With a heavy heart, Josiah knocked on the door of the shop. Rebecca greeted him happily and with relief evident on her face. She hung his hat and coat on pegs near the door. They remained in her weaving studio; Rebecca made no gesture to invite him to be seated.

"Josiah," began Rebecca nervously, "I owe you so much and I know I can never repay you for your help in assembling my looms and furniture, and your support when I was recovering from my last encounter with Tyler. You refused payment for your work, but said you would barter for a blanket. I hope you find this sufficient." With that, Rebecca walked around to the back of the counter and drew out a large folded blanket. She unfolded it enough to allow Josiah to see the pattern. It was a muted plaid with large areas of dark green, brown, rust, and red. There were thin lines of light blue and silver gray running throughout. Josiah lifted and unfolded the blanket throwing it around his shoulders checking it for size. It was more than ample to completely envelope him!

"Rebecca, I never expected anything this striking!" said Josiah, almost too stunned to speak. He folded the blanket into a large rectangle and put it on the counter to examine the pattern. "Did you select these colors for a reason?"

Rebecca seemed a little self-conscious as she explained, "You know the elements: earth, air, fire, and water? I think of you as earth and fire. The greens, browns and rusts are for earth; the red is for fire; the light blue is for your eyes; the silver-gray is for…"

"My hair," finished Josiah happily.

"Do you really like it?" worried Rebecca.

"I never remember a gift this fine," Josiah replied delightedly.

"I wanted to do more," said Rebecca pulling out a large roll and small stack. "This is a rag rug in the same colors and these are some towels, because men are always hard on towels."

Josiah swallowed hard. "Was there something that you wanted to discuss?" he ventured.

"No," laughed Rebecca, "I just wanted you to come for your blanket!"

Josiah couldn't worry about the dance tomorrow or her guest last evening, at least not for now. "Would you please have supper with me this evening, Miss Cole?"

"Thank you, Mr. Sanchez, I would be delighted," said Rebecca as she stepped around the counter and faced Josiah. He kissed her warmly – but not passionately – on the lips.

M7 M7 M7 M7 M7

As Josiah hung their wraps, he surveyed the restaurant. They greeted Vin, Chris, and Buck at a table near the front, almost finished with their meals. Rebecca and Josiah were seated at a table next to Ezra, who was just beginning his meal. Rebecca thought his demeanor lacked his usual warmth.

Rebecca and Josiah enjoyed the meal and were engaged in comfortable conversation, when Ezra spoke to no one in particular, "In my humble opinion, it does not appear appropriate for a lady – and I use the term loosely under the circumstances – to entertain a gentleman caller in her quarters on one evening and to attend a societal function with a gentleman on another evening, and to allow a different gentleman to pay for her supper without benefit of her company!"

Rebecca looked at Josiah in disbelief. He averted his eyes and looked at his coffee. She turned to Ezra and asked, "Are you talking to me?"

Ezra fiddled with his silverware and stated, "According to the proverbial expression, 'If the shoe fits'…"

Rebecca turned to Josiah. He saw anger, hurt and disdain in her eyes. She spoke very softly so only he could hear, "If you have an issue with me, you should at least have the courtesy to discuss it with me. I thought you were a better man than to …to…gossip!" Rebecca slapped money on the table. "I wouldn't want you to pay for my supper without benefit of my company, because I don't intend to see you for a very long time. I know I would say something I might someday regret. Do not follow me!"

Rebecca rose and walked to the coat rack. She swirled her cloak around her and left. Josiah shook his head and was preparing to follow Rebecca. Vin stood and motioned for Josiah to remain. He grabbed his coat and was out the door after Rebecca.

Josiah turned to Ezra. Ezra raised the palm of his hand to Josiah, "Please accept my humble apology; although I felt justified in coming to your defense at the time, I fear I may have persisted in erroneous conclusions." Josiah just sighed and shook his head.

M7 M7 M7 M7 M7

Saturday was long and grueling. Josiah wanted to talk to Rebecca, but he didn't know what to say. He just kept busy about the church.

Saturday evening, Vin started his town patrol; the unusually cold October weather discouraged many people from attending the dance. The wind whipped the bitter rain keeping most people off the streets. He used the break in the rain to make the rounds. Chris took the other side of the street to help finish more quickly. Suddenly Vin saw something on the boardwalk by an alley. As he walked over and lifted it, he recognized Rebecca's cloak. He silently caught Chris' eye and tossed the cloak over a hitching post as shouts erupted from the back of the alley. Vin drew his gun and proceeded into the alley with Chris behind him. Suddenly, Rebecca came running out; blinded by fear, she collided with Vin. Vin set her on her feet along the side of the building and told her to stay put. He turned and followed Chris down the alley. They both holstered their guns when they saw Rebecca's attackers.

One man writhed on the ground holding himself and groaning. The other wiped blood gingerly from his nose with the back of his sleeve trying to get his friend to his feet. Vin went back to Rebecca, escorted her to the boardwalk and placed her cloak about her shoulders. He noticed that her dress was torn in several places.

Chris took the two men to the Sheriff's office and locked them up. He would need a statement from Rebecca after Nathan examined her, and then Nathan would have to attend to these two.

Vin led a protesting Rebecca to Nathan's clinic. The blood on Rebecca's elbow was not hers. She had some bruises and a bad scare, but she would be fine. Nathan walked Rebecca to the Sheriff's office.

Nathan examined the prisoners while Chris took Rebecca's statement. She looked at her hands as she described the encounter, "The two startled me as I walked to my shop. They wanted me to have a drink with them and waved a bottle in my face. When I refused, they dragged me into the alley. I may have overreacted, but they frightened me. They refused to release me so I… I…slammed my elbow into one man's face and …uh mm…kicked the other…"

Chris chuckled as he said, "Yeah, I got it! Keep goin'."

"Then I ran out of the alley right into Vin!" finished Rebecca.

Chris grinned as he wrote the information for his report. Josiah came bursting in the door with Vin following him. Josiah knelt next to Rebecca's chair, "Are you hurt? What were you thinking walking alone after dark? You delivered the weaving to the church, didn't you? Why didn't you wait?"

Rebecca gave him an icy glare and whispered, "Take your hands off me!" Josiah immediately released her. He stood and stomped to the other side of the room. "Am I free to leave?" Rebecca asked sharply as she looked at Chris.

Chris sighed deeply and ran his fingers through his hair. "Rebecca, don't give me any arguments. We still have ta talk about you walkin' alone at night. Josiah, would you walk her home now?" Rebecca turned her glare toward Chris to protest and he stopped her short, "Don't give me any trouble 'cause I'm fightin' a strong urge to take a belt to your backside. We'll talk tomorrow." Chris looked up at Josiah, "If you deal with her, Josiah, you'll be doin' me a big favor!" Rebecca turned to Chris, but before she could say anything, Josiah pulled her to the door and out onto the boardwalk.

Vin smiled as he watched Josiah pull Rebecca out the door. "Don't ya think we should' a warned 'Siah what she did to them two?

Chris grinned at him and said, "Naw, she can't reach his nose with her elbow and she has more sense than to kick him!"

Josiah led Rebecca to her shop and waited for her to unlock the door. Rebecca just stood facing the door.

"You have to turn the key," said Josiah.

"I don't want you to come in," she said tersely.

"We need to talk," said Josiah softly.

Rebecca spun around to face Josiah. She had fire in her eye! "You should have talked to me before! Instead you talked to everyone else about who-knows-what! Did you tell them every time you kissed me? Or laugh with them about every time you touched me?" Out of sheer frustration and without thinking, Rebecca slapped Josiah across the face. A look of pure panic crossed her! Josiah unlocked the door and gave Rebecca a slight push into the shop. He hung his hat, coat and Rebecca's cloak on the pegs. He pulled her into the kitchen and deposited her into a chair. Josiah sat across the table from her and said, "We're going to talk. You owe that much to me, especially after that slap!"

Rebecca looked away.

"Rebecca, you lied to me! Don't shake your head and look incredulous! You lied! We stood at that door and I asked you if you were going to the dance, and you said that you were! Well, you're not there."

Rebecca closed her eyes and tried to control her anger. She looked Josiah in the eye and said softly, but coldly, "You asked me if I was INVITED to the dance, and I was…by three different men! I refused all three with a rather lame excuse. I couldn't very well appear at the dance with you when you suddenly returned from Eagle Bend; it would be rude to the others." As Josiah thought back, it seemed that Rebecca's memory was correct.

"But why wouldn't you let me in when I asked about the dance? Why did you act so suspiciously?" demanded Josiah.

Rebecca was so angry that he accused her of having a "gentleman caller" that her response was barely audible, "I wet finished your blanket and had it spread out in the sitting room to dry before I hemmed it. I didn't want you to see it before it was finished."

"Rebecca, I'm sorry!" Josiah exclaimed. Then he thought about it and added, "But why didn't you explain any of this to me before?"

"Well for one thing, you didn't ask me! You certainly didn't have any hesitation discussing private business with the other peace keepers."

"Rebecca, you're going to find this difficult to believe, but we don't sit around discussing our private lives… well, except for Buck, he always gives too much information, especially to poor J.D. I was feeling pretty rough after I saw you, and my brothers wanted to help. I can't expect them to share confidences with me if I don't reciprocate."

Rebecca's eyes filled with tears. "Josiah, I missed you so much! But instead of throwing my arms around you, I tried to push you away! I have been deliberately antagonizing Chris, and I was even rude to Vin when he walked me home from the restaurant. I don't know what is wrong with me!"

Rebecca lifted her gaze to Josiah and seemed hesitant to speak. "I'm sorry I slapped you, Josiah. You may slap me back, if it would make you feel better."

"Rebecca, stop it!" growled Josiah angrily. How could she even suggest such a thing! "I would never strike you!" Then as Josiah thought about Chris' favor, and the fact that she could have been hurt or even killed by those men, he decided that maybe he should slap her after all.

Suddenly Josiah stood and walked around the table to Rebecca. As he did, he said, "Maybe you're right, Rebecca, maybe it would make me feel better." Before Rebecca had time to react, Josiah pulled her chair away from the table as he grasped her upper arm and gently lifted her from the chair. Then he sat in the chair, pulled her across his lap and threw her skirt and petticoats up over her head. He landed a half-dozen sound swats on the seat of her lacy pantaloons, then set her on her feet and rose to face her. Rebecca stared at him wide-eyed and speechless, her hands covering her posterior.

"Rebecca, that's what you can expect from me! I'm not Tyler Lance! I'll never touch you in anger and I'll never hurt you worse than a sore backside! You're not merely antagonizing Chris, you're putting yourself at risk by walking alone after dark. You were fortunate this time, but there isn't going to be a next time. Do you understand?" asked Josiah firmly.

"I am not a child and I will not be treated like a child!" insisted Rebecca. "Don't you ever do that to me again!"

"I'll guarantee that I'll never spank you again if you can guarantee that you'll never strike out in anger or frustration, or foolishly put yourself at risk," persisted Josiah.

"Rebecca, promise me that you won't walk alone after dark. And you won't antagonize Chris tomorrow – he already threatened to take a belt to you and he'll do it just to keep his word, but I know he doesn't want to follow through. We care about you, we all do. Don't make it difficult. Do you understand?" Josiah looked at Rebecca expectantly.

"I understand," said Rebecca reluctantly.

Josiah smiled broadly. "Don't know how to tell you this, Rebecca, but I feel a lot better now. Might have to do that more often!" chuckled Josiah.

Then Josiah looked at Rebecca with wisps of hair falling around her face, her dress ripped at the neckline, the blush on her face, and the shocked, innocent look in her eyes. He couldn't resist her. Josiah wrapped his arms around her and lifted her into the air to meet his mouth. She kissed him fervently. "Did you really miss me?" he wanted to know. She nodded her head and pressed herself against him, and then she kissed him eagerly.

Josiah stayed the night. He usually slept in his own bed, but this time Rebecca was adamant that he remain. She had a nightmare near morning; Josiah did his best to comfort her. It seems that she was having horrendous dreams every night for the last week. She didn't want to give any details, but they involved Tyler Lance.

_Damn that man! Tyler Lance can even manage to touch her life from the grave! _

After breakfast with Rebecca, Josiah had coffee at the saloon. Chris wanted to know if he had to "deal" with Rebecca, or if Josiah already handled it. Without going into detail, Josiah assured Chris that Rebecca would not be going out alone after dark.

Later that morning, Vin stopped at Rebecca's shop to walk her to the Sheriff's office. Chris was waiting for her. "You better not be mad at Josiah for tannin' you, 'cause I would've taken my belt to your backside!" said Chris adamantly. "You were able to get away from those two last night 'cause they were drunk. Next time, you might not be so lucky. So I don't want there to be a next time…and if there is, I don't care what Josiah does, I'm takin' my belt to ya! Consider yourself warned."

Rebecca was beginning to fidget; she was getting angry at Chris' tone and needed to leave before she said anything that would get her into trouble. Rebecca bit her lip, she thought before she spoke, "May I leave now, Chris?"

"Yeah, I guess. But, Rebecca," Chris stood and walked over to Rebecca. He pulled her to her feet and lifted her chin to face him, "I don't want anythin' to happen to you. We're getting' used to havin' you around." Rebecca smiled shyly and nodded, then she was out the door. Josiah was waiting for her outside. He breathed a sigh of relief when she exited without tears or shouting.

Rebecca and Josiah walked toward The Weaving Shop. "I don't like Chris threatening me, no matter what his reason!" said Rebecca hotly. "I don't respond well to threats, Josiah!"

"I'll try to remember that," assured Josiah.

M7 M7 M7 M7 M7

The Weaving Shop had a constant stream of customers. As the weather turned colder, Rebecca received requests for blankets, shawls, wool fabric, but Rebecca especially liked to weave rag rugs. She offered a better price if customers supplied their own rags. Even if Rebecca wove all day and all night, she could not weave enough rugs to meet the demand!

Jonathan was right; Rebecca was financially independent one month from the day her looms were assembled! She celebrated with a special supper in the restaurant. Rebecca invited Josiah, Chris, Mary, Vin, Buck, Inez, J.D., Casey, Ezra, Nathan and Nettie. Tables were butted together and covered with white table cloths, fine china, and silver. They had prime rib with boiled potatoes, carrots and pearl onions, freshly baked bread, pastries and coffee.

After dinner, they sipped brandy or whiskey and the men smoked their cigars.

Nettie told Rebecca how much she admired her rag rugs and asked, "How wide do you make the cloth strips for the rugs?"

"After they're rolled, each strip is about the width of my pinkie!" explained Rebecca.

J.D. laughed, "Your pinkie is about the same size as one of those skinny cigars Josiah likes so much!"

Josiah took a cigar out of his jacket pocket, pulled a paper band off and slipped it onto Rebecca's left pinkie. It fit perfectly! Rebecca suddenly blushed at everyone staring at the band on her finger. To defuse the tension she was feeling, Rebecca said, "Would someone please explain to Josiah the implications of placing a band of any kind on any finger of a woman's left hand? He's going to get himself sued for breech of contract!"

There was laughter around the table and Ezra said, "Miss Cole, would you please be so accommodating as to pass your newly acquired adornment around the table. I am assured certain of our feminine companions are most anxious to attempt said adornment upon their own phalanges."

"Huh?" said Casey and J.D together.

Rebecca laughed and passed her "band" around the table. "It's like Cinderella's slipper," Josiah said as the band made its way back to him and he slipped it back on Rebecca's finger.

It was a wonderful evening. The women planned to have Thanksgiving dinner in The Weaving Shop in two weeks.

Then came the Christmas party. Rebecca wove scarves for the seven from identical warps, but changed the weft according to the personality of the individual: Chris' was dark and solemn, Vin's was chunky and warm, Buck's was soft and inviting, J.D.'s was bright and casual, Nathan's was soft and subdued, Ezra's was elegant and colorful and Josiah's was warm and vibrant. Rebecca gave Nettie a warm woven shawl; Casey, mittens and hat; Mary, a knitted lace shawl; Billy, warm mittens; Inez, a woven cloak. It was one of the best holidays Rebecca could remember.

January was cold and dark. Josiah and Rebecca spent many a night keeping each other warm.

Ever since the dinner Rebecca hosted in the restaurant, Josiah presented Rebecca with paper cigar bands. Rebecca kept them in a small crystal box.

Valentine's Day brought a special dinner for Josiah and a surprise for Rebecca. After dinner, Josiah and Rebecca sat in the sitting room near the fireplace drinking brandy. Josiah knelt in front of her, took her hand, and said, "Rebecca, I love you with all my heart and soul. I haven't much to offer except everything that I am. You are still considered a recent widow and not free to marry." Josiah took something out of his pocket.

"Please wear this ring while you consider life with me as my wife. It would never fit anyone else." Josiah opened a small wooden box to reveal a cloisonne ring that was an exact replica of the cigar bands he presented regularly to Rebecca! Josiah removed it from the box and placed it on Rebecca's left pinkie.

"Happy Valentine's Day, Rebecca Cole!" he said before he kissed her.

M7 M7 M7 M7

Spring came to Four Corners and Rebecca had no intention of leaving. She sent for the remainder of her clothes and belongings. The Weaving Shop was an established business, and Rebecca Cole had seven guardian angels. Who ever took the evening rounds always stopped at her shop for coffee and something sweet. Sometimes they stopped for no reason other than coffee. They all realized that it wasn't the coffee, or the cake, or the pie – even though they enjoyed it – the draw was the laughter and warmth that exuded from Rebecca. If she could surmount the hideous affair with Tyler Lance, they could handle their own demons.

Chris and Vin sat outside the saloon drinking beer one warm afternoon. They both watched Josiah and Rebecca in the distance. They were facing each other and obviously embroiled in an argument of some kind; no words could be heard, but the body language said it all. They stood toe-to-toe; Josiah with both hands resting on his belt, head cocked looking down at Rebecca, and Rebecca with her hands on her hips looking up at Josiah. She was animated and definitely angry about something. Very slowly, Josiah leaned down and kissed her. Rebecca took a deep breath and they both turned and began walking toward The Weaving Shop arm-in-arm.

"We gotta get them two married," said Vin.

"Yeah," said Chris, "I'll give them six more months."

"What if they don't tie the knot?" asked Vin.

"Easy," replied Chris, "We just lock'em together in a cell 'til they do!"


End file.
